You Should Know Me
by Chrysanthemum1632
Summary: Sam from a post apocalypse universe travels to a before the apocalypse world filled with alpas and omegas in which Sam was never born. In an attempt to prevent the coming apocalypse in this universe Sam forcibly bonds with this universe's Dean who has been hiding the fact that he is an omega from everyone. Wincest omega!Dean Non-con(not explicit, mentioned)
1. Chapter 1

**Background:**

Sam is from a world where in the pit he fought Lucifer for control and won. Because of the time stretching effects of Hell he managed this in time for the other characters of the show to be alive, but in the time he was gone Dean was killed permanently. An angelic/demonic war devastated the earth and destroyed humanity. To get away from it all Sam takes a chance and throws himself into an alternate universe where he never existed and people are split between being alphas and omegas. In an attempt to prevent anything like the war that destroyed his world Sam bonds with the new universes version of Dean.

**Chapter 1**

The night is, honestly, mostly a blur to Dean, the heat and, he suspects, his own mind's self-protection conspiring to keep it a haze. But he doesn't need to remember to know, all he needs is the way the alpha's scent calls to him, the way it speaks of dually of safety and want. More than twenty years of pretending he himself was an alpha, more than twenty years of keeping himself safe from them, and it's all disappeared, all burned away in a single blurry evening that, if Dean is honest with himself, he never wants to remember. He knows the outline of it, there's no need to ask for the details; some alpha in a bar managed to smell out that he was an omega, kidnapped him, waited for his heat to start, and last night – when it did – claimed him. The bit still raw and open on his neck tells him that much, tells him he broke and asked for it at some point, there's no good in bringing back the memories of how exactly the stranger made him beg for it.

Dean can sense the alpha in the room with him. Can sense the stranger silently watching him; the anger, humiliation, and fear he feels having to battle the immediate rush of peace, contentment, and safety the omega inside him feels at being watched over by his alpha. This is why Dean hates being an omega; the idea that he can be hurt and still want the alpha that did it, still need him, is sickening. Dean's seen enough abused omegas in his hunts to know what mated omegas are like, and even the few times he's seen them actually want to go – to protect the the kids, ti's always to protect the kids – omega law is not kind. Deans's determined never to be one of those omegas, never to let his omega instincts overrule his own emotions, his own common sense, his own hunter's instincts. And somehow the combination of those last few thoughts drives home the helplessness of his new situation. There are two reasons to want an omega: a completely submissive fuck, and kids. Neither one is something Dean wants to be a part of. And the fact that it's Dean lying here, that the stranger abducted him, is saying some nasty things about the alpha. There has to be a reason the alpha resorted to this, that he couldn't get an omega to bond with him willingly; and Dean has to wonder how much of a sadist his new alpha is, has to wonder how badly he'll be hurt before he gets away, has to wonder how he'll survive afterwards, hurt and with his status as an omega obvious.

The whirl of thoughts, and fears, and plans is cut through by a voice. One Dean can instinctively tell belongs to his alpha from how his inner omega pays attention immediately.

"I can tell you're awake."

* * *

Sam could tell he was awake the moment it happened. So long living in each other's pockets, from motel room to motel room, had long since taught him to recognize every one of his brothers tells. But this wasn't his brother was it? This wasn't the man who had sold his soul to save Sam's life, this wasn't the man who had practically raised him, this wasn't the man Sam had loved no matter how much he struggled against it, this wasn't the man he'd overcome Lucifer – while possessed by him in the pit – to get back to. No, this wasn't his brother, just a similar man who bore the same face.

Half of him wanted to let that be enough, wanted to pretend that this man was the one he loved, could heal the broken places in his soul. The other half of Sam? Well, the other half hated him, wanted to hurt him for having the face of the man he loved but not being the man he loved. There was too much, too many raging emotions, so Sam let the coldness of the archangel take over, let it protect him from the pain of being here with his brother's doppelganger. Sam had let the man fein sleep long enough. He'd hoped to give the man some time to calm before they had to talk, but it seemed instead that the doppelganger had only gotten more agitated the longer Sam had left him.

"I can tell you're awake."

* * *

Knowing that the game was up Dean opened his eyes, looking over at the alpha seated in a chair next to the bed. He was tall and strong in a way that had Dean's inner omega ready to show its throat and submit to the other man, be protected by him. Dean hated it. He had stupidly long hair – by Dean's standards – and an open, honest looking face that seemed made to have people trust him – Dean would even bet there'd be dimples if he grinned. That face was expressionless now though, eyes cold and dispassionate, leaving no clue as to the other man's thoughts. It was the same expression he'd worn last night Dean remembered with a flash. He'd shown no emotion then either, clinical and disinterested as he'd worked Dean over to gain the "consent" needed for a mating. Maybe his new alpha was a sociopath? Dean cleared his throat – more for show than anything else – and said in the most sarcastic and snarky tone he could manage:

"Don't suppose some clothes are in your plan for me?"

The alpha just looked at him with the same blank eyes, then – rather past the point when it was creepy Dean thought – looked away for a moment and gestured to one of the doors.

"There's a bathroom through there, and some clothes that should fit you in the closet."

With that second glance and gesture the alpha stood – still just as blank – showing Dean that he had actually underestimated the man's height – he was a giant! With that the left, leaving Dean to blink himself out of the shock and decide that a shower and clothes actually did sound like a good idea right now. Just as soon as he had searched the room for anything that might help him to escape.

* * *

Sam slumped back against the door as soon as it had closed, the cold he had clung to for control dissipating now that he had left the doppelganger's presence. He wasn't sure how he was going to deal with this. He hadn't wanted to bind himself to this world's version of Dean, but he knew that it was necessary. As this Dean's alpha he had the rite to veto any deals Dean tried to make, demon or otherwise. No deals meant no righteous man in hell, meant no breaking of the first seal, meant no freeing of Lucifer, meant that the war that had destroyed Sam's world wouldn't happen here. So yeah, he had good reason to bond to this Dean, but he certainly didn't like it. The bond had his emotions all out of whack, had him wanting things he'd thought he'd buried long ago, and brought up memories he'd rather avoid for the rest of his life. But he knew that none of that was the fault of this Dean – he knew that – and he refused to punish the man for things he had not even the knowledge of. He'd have to stay dispassionate around Dean, have to keep his emotions locked away to prevent himself from superimposing a dead man onto the stranger he was bonded to. With a sigh Sam heaved himself up off the door. First step in separating his emotions and treating this Dean with as much kindness and dignity as he could manage? Food.

* * *

By the time Dean exited the shower the scent of some sort of soup had permeated the air, getting his stomach interested and reminding him that it had been a while since he'd eaten and being well fed would be a boon in any escape attempt. The omega inside of him whispered that food would build his stores of energy in preparation for having kids and how he would love his alpha for taking such good care of him. Dean ignored it. The omega inside was happy, but Dean was confused. He'd found nothing in the rooms to help in an escape attempt – not that he had really expected to – but what really confused him had been the apparent kindness of the alpha. The room was comfortably furnished, the shower was spacious and warm, the clothing was of good quality, comfortable, and in styles he liked – probably the strangest part about all this. So far Dean had seen nothing to tell him why it was him bonded to this alpha, nothing to tell him what had turned all others away to have the alpha desperate enough to resort to kidnapping. It left Dean's omega happy, and Dean himself constantly trying to figure it out and waiting for the other shoe to drop and everything to become clear.

A knock on the door interrupted his silent contemplation.

"Hey, if you can hear me there's food if you want it, just come to the kitchen."

For lack of any other way of getting answers to the many questions circling in his head – and yes, also from hunger – Dean exited the room allowing his nose to guide him to the kitchen.

**Published: March 18, 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dean entered the kitchen as quietly as he could wanting to get a view of the alpha when he thought he was alone. It was something he'd learned hunting, getting a view of someone when they didn't know you were there could be highly educational. Hovering in the doorway silently Dean observed the alpha. Dean had been right before in thinking he was strong, here "alone" he was more relaxed and that strength was allowed to show through in every movement. Dean hadn't even realized before that he'd been tense, seeing the man more relaxed now it was obvious that he'd been tense when they spoke in the bedroom, Dean had been more focused on how that tension had added stiffness making him more intimidating, especially when added to the seeming lack of emotion.

The man turned now and caught sight of Dean standing in the doorway, in an instant his shoulders tensed and his face closed off, blank and guarded. Ok, that certainly made it seem like Dean was the cause of the emotional blankness, which seemed a rather odd response to get from the alpha who'd abducted and mated you. The stranger broke his – again, creepy – stare to move back to the stove, filling two bowls with soup and placing them at a small table in the open part of the kitchen, before getting spoons and setting those down as well.

Dean assumed that meant at least one of those bowls of soup was for him. Omega etiquette probably required that Dean ask for one of those bowls – his inner omega was certainly fighting him to at least wait for some form of permission before he just took – but Dean figured snarkily that if the guy had wanted a nice submissive omega he shouldn't have kidnapped one that had grown up pretending to be an alpha to everyone. If the guy didn't agree with how he acted, well, that was his own damn fault. Dean had been raised alpha, taught that he had rights, that he had duties, that he should question and expect those questions should be answered, that he was due respect. So yeah, whatever shit happened to omegas to make them think that the way they were treated was right, Dean had missed that courtesy of an inattentive father and the urge to prove that he was useful and needed. He didn't see any need to change now, and screw his alpha if he expected it.

Dean crossed to one of the chairs under the dispassionate gaze of his alpha, drawing no comment, and in fact as far as Dean could tell no shift in emotion at all. That was gonna get creepy fast, no, scratch that, it was already creepy. A little unnerved Dean attempted to get some response from his alpha.

"So, don't suppose you have a name? I could make one up otherwise. He-of-no-emotion, creepy, Sasquatch, ..."

"Samuel. Sam. Never Sammy."

Right. Not exactly a response that invited more talking. Dean figured he'd give it a rest for the moment and focus on filling his stomach. The alpha – Sam, he'd vetoed Samuel on the principle that the alpha was already formal enough, there was no need to add a full name to his complete lack of expression – had seemed ok enough so far but Dean was still waiting for that to be only a facade, and for the alpha – Sam, he really needed to remember to call him that now that he'd decided which name to use – to show his true, and abusive, colors. To that end he was going to get in as much sustenance as he could before Sam turned cruel.

* * *

God, if this Dean tried calling him Sammy... Sam wasn't sure how he'd survive, or what exactly his reaction would be. He figured it would be best never to have to find out and warned Dean off accordingly. His abrupt – and rather unfriendly – response apparently ended the conversation for they spent the remainder of dinner silently finishing their soup.

After the soup was gone, Dean even having served himself another bowl when he had finished his first long before Sam – being part archangel had reduced his appetite leaving him needing some sustenance but not truly hungry. Dean had seemed almost startled for a moment then, before he had closed off again, doing his own impression of an emotionless being. Sam was rather happy. It seemed this world's version of his brother did not fit the omega stereotypes, a fact for which Sam was glad. Not only would this make their interactions and mating easier it was frankly fairly creepy to think of any version of Dean acting as Sam had seen omegas acting in his travels of this world.

And hadn't that been a surprise. Sam hadn't understood it at first, the way everyone in this world seemed divided into two groups, alphas and omegas. He hadn't actually been aware, had just started researching to verify the existence of supernatural creatures and that the apocalypse hadn't yet started. It was only after he'd verified those that he'd wondered about the rather strange terms he'd kept coming across. It seemed that here each person had a second set of instincts. Having neither, Sam was very much an outsider in this world, though with his inability to bear children and never going into heat everyone would simply assume he was an alpha.

He supposed Dean thought so as well, the claiming would certainly suggest it as omegas were unable to do so, leaving Sam as – obviously – an alpha. Sam supposed it would just stay that way. He certainly wasn't explaining his past. And without that there was no real way to explain that no, he didn't fall under either of the groups of people that made up this world. Sam just counted himself lucky that this Dean was a hunter, there would be no need to explain the supernatural. And perhaps if he were extremely lucky the angels would leave the two of them alone and he wouldn't need to explain anything completely out of Dean's current belief system at all.

Even if Sam wasn't going to do any of that explanation there was still a need for them to have a discussion about their bonding and their future. The bond would be obvious to all and would clearly mark Dean as an omega which was sure to cause problems for him if he tried to go it alone. Now Sam just needed to figure out if he was going to tell Dean he was another hunter or if he would reveal that he was a supernatural creature. Perhaps he could take a page from Gabriel's book and pretend to be a trickster? With his strange combination of angelic and demonic power – thanks to absorbing Lucifer and staying so long in hell respectively – he could probably pull it off. The question was how he would explain forcing Dean to bond with him in either case. Perhaps he could put it off and discuss it in the morning? Yes, that sounded like the best plan. Rising Sam put their bowls in the sink and addressed Dean.

"You can sleep in the room where you woke up and we can talk in the morning. Goodnight."

* * *

Well, just great. He supposed he should be grateful for a night of sleep before he had to face what had happened but all he really felt was stressed to be waiting for the morning and the no doubt horrible changes that where to happen in his life.

**Published: March 18, 2013**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean woke to the smell of coffee. It was one of the better wakings he'd had in a while, no monsters, a nice warm bed, coffee, and – from the smells he was now picking up – breakfast as well. It was actually the nicest combination of things he'd woken up to in a while and the thought kicked his brain into gear trying to figure out what was happening. When he remembered the good mood he'd been developing when down the drain fast. He was mated to an alpha he barely knew, and today was the day they were supposed to talk, presumably about all the things Sam expected from his newly acquired omega. Fun. Dean wondered what Sam would do when he figured out Dean had no intention of being a good omega and pleasing his alpha. He hadn't seemed angry or upset at all when Dean had served himself soup the night before, but what with Sam's complete lack of discernible emotion around Dean in general he wasn't so sure that really meant anything.

Still, there was no use in barricading himself in his room without having any food, so Dean moved away the chair he had propped under the doorknob to keep the door closed – Dean was coming out now of his own free will but there was no use being stupid and allowing an alpha access to his room while he was asleep – and walked out into the hall and to the kitchen.

* * *

Sam was almost done cooking by the time Dean showed up in the kitchen. He'd been fairly sure that the smell of food and coffee would be the most diplomatic way to wake Dean, and it seemed he'd been right. Dean made no fuss as he sat down at the small table where they had eaten their dinner, patiently, and silently, watching as Sam finished making breakfast. It was rather nerve-racking if Sam was honest; it made tension creep up into his shoulders and made him want to ask Dean to stop. But that would require interacting with Dean, which Sam was steadfastly putting off as much as possible. So he stayed silent as he finished and as Dean continued to watch him all through breakfast.

But finally he could put off their talk no longer.

"I know you're a hunter."

Probably not the most subtle or well chosen of starting points but he'd been surrounded by angels for the most part for the last who knows how long and his ability to interact with normal people was rather severely damaged. No, scratch that, he was fairly sure he could still interview witnesses quite well and all of the other interactions needed for a hunter. But his people skills for those he actually wanted to talk to? Those were pretty much completely shot. Damn.

* * *

"I know you're a hunter."

Dean wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. No, actually, given how closed off Sam had been around him he was going to go with that not being a good thing.

"I'm a trickster."

Yeah, definitely not a good thing.

"I rather admire your work as a hunter."

Ok, not what Dean was expecting to hear. When Sam had said he was a trickster Dean had assumed that the forced bonding was part of some trick Sam was playing. That somehow Sam thought it was just desserts for an omega who'd been hiding for more than twenty years as an alpha to be forcibly bonded to one of the things that he hunted. But from what Sam had said that didn't seem to be the case. Which still left open the question of how the hell admiring his work as a hunter and wanting to claim him against his will were connected.

"Our bonding is part of a trick I'm playing on a few other powerful beings."

Great. So Dean was some sick sort of collateral damage? Just. Freaking. Awesome.

"I will attempt to keep my interference in your life to a minimum but as your mate it is my responsibility to look after you. You can stay under my protection here, or you can return to hunting and I can follow you as you travel."

That... was actually more than Dean had ever thought he'd be allowed. Sam was either lying, hiding something, or by far the most laid back and rational of alphas Dean had ever even heard of. The third of those options would be great, but Dean was far too much of a realist to ever think he'd just end up with that kind of luck. So Sam was either lying or hiding something. Neither one was a great option for Dean but he supposed there was nothing more for him to do other than to make the most of the time Sam had to be accommodating to keep up the facade, and surreptitiously research getting away from tricksters in any time he could get away from Sam. Cause yeah, Sam being a trickster put a serious damper on his escape plans, such as they were. Getting away and hiding from an alpha was doable. Running away and hiding from an alpha trickster? That sounded frankly a bit suicidal to Dean, more than he was comfortable with being – some was necessary for the job, but not that much.

Sam continued to stare at him. It was only as the silence began to transition from creepy – as normal – to maybe he's actually a crazy, axe wielding, stalker, that Dean remembered Sam had ended with a question, to which he was probably just waiting for an answer.

"I'm going to continue hunting."

Sam nodded, face still just as blank. Weren't tricksters supposed to gain amusement from their tricks? If they were than it appeared to Dean that Sam was doing this whole "being a trickster" thing wrong. Well, whatever, it was no real business of Dean's whether or not Sam was enjoying the tricks he played. As long as he kept them far away from Dean and Dean had no ability to hunt him Dean was just as happy to not have to hear about the tricks at all. He'd take his monsters supernatural thank you very much, human monsters made no sense to him.

"When are we heading out?"

Dean's gaze snapped back to Sam when he spoke. Sam was letting him choose their departure time? Yeah, way to laid back to be believable in an alpha. Still, whatever game Sam was playing Dean would take advantage of it all he could while it lasted.

"Noon."

That would give Dean enough time to pack... What the hell was he supposed to pack?

"Wait... Are you giving me back my car?"

"Yeah."

Ok, weird alpha tricksters and their weird alpha tricksteryness could just stay the hell away from him for a while. Sam was just too weird. Trying to figure him out was starting to hurt Dean's brain, and for once Dean and his inner omega were in agreement: this was not how an alpha was supposed to act.

**Published: March 18, 2013**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sam is done packing and is waiting in the car by the time Dean comes into the garage. He's used to traveling light and even if he wasn't he can mojo anything else he needs from thin air the way Gabriel used to do. It won't do any harm for Dean to see some sort of proof he is actually a trickster, especially since he has no real plans to be handing out just desserts. Sometimes monsters are human and he agrees they should be stopped, but he can't really muster up the enthusiasm to be punishing them in ridiculous ways and laughing about it. Dean slips into the driver seat giving Sam a strange look. It takes Sam more than two hundred miles to realize that Dean was expecting Sam to want to be in control and driving. Sam supposes if he actually had alpha instincts they might have surfaced then, but he doesn't, and anyways, it's Dean's baby, the idea of someone else driving it while Dean is able to, even if that person is Sam, just doesn't fit right in Sam's head. So maybe it'll shake Dean's confidence that Sam is an alpha, but having failed to insist on driving this first time Sam sees no reason to start insisting later on. Besides, Dean's supposed to drive the impala, that's just the way the world is and Sam has no inclination to change it.

* * *

Dean is officially past trying to work Sam out. It doesn't do him any good, all it really does is tie his brain in knots, so he's going to give it up. It'll get filed under possible signs of a trickster – cause wouldn't that be a great trick, leaving everyone confused and bewildered simply by your presence – and if it turns out not to be a trickster thing he's going to file it under general Sam weirdness. It can join his constant staring and his lack of discernible expression on that list.

Dean is heading for a nice simple salt and burn in Texas. He feels safer taking Sam on their first hunt when the prey is something not even living. It will let him get a feel for Sam without offering up a perfect victim for a vicious trickster. If Sam is a vicious trickster. Dean, much as he hates himself for it, is starting to have doubts about Sam's viciousness. Strange, weird, creepy, and brain bending sure, but vicious?

* * *

They arrive as the sun is setting. Sam pays for a hotel room with two doubles with cash he's conjured, why Dean's glaring at him like that Sam's not sure given that Dean usually pays by fake credit card, but apparently conjuring money is a sign of evil. Who knew.

They go to the room and Sam conjures food, which Dean looks suspicious of but still eats, and they each claim a bed getting to sleep without speaking another word.

* * *

Sam, it turns out, can con people even better than Dean. It shouldn't be a surprise, hello! trickster!, but it manages to catch Dean off guard all the same. Sam talks to witnesses and it's like everything about him changes, he stops being the emotionless alpha and becomes all sweet and trustworthy and shit. Dean was right, the guy has dimples when he smiles, and, it seems, killer puppy dog eyes. Dean isn't quite sure how someone with his size and strength can seem so gentle and harmless but Sam manages it. Hell, if Sam didn't go back to the cold, blank, creepy guy Dean knows every time they're alone Dean might even be questioning his own memory.

All in all, no matter how productive the day, all it does is creep Dean out further, making him worry about how apparently good Sam is at hiding himself, and what he might be hiding from Dean.

* * *

They run into the other hunter the next day. Well, they run into the other "agent assigned to the case" the next day, but it's easy to tell he's a hunter. FBI agents assigned to strings of murders generally don't ask questions about the electricity sometimes being on the fritz, which is what the other "agent" is doing when they run into him at the home of the most recent victim's mother.

They take him outside for a chat about the ghost they're all hunting. He's an alpha, Sam can tell by the way he holds himself like he's ready for a fight before anyone's had a chance to start the conversation, so Sam decides to go with what he's mentally dubbed his stay calm till they go away method of dealing with alpha's. The alpha gets up in his face about interfering in his hunt and Sam stays cool, unruffled, and silent throughout. Before this has made alpha's give up, the complete disinterest neither provoking them nor submitting. Apparently Dean's presence changes the alpha's assumptions and he jumps to the conclusion somehow that Sam's an omega and Dean's his alpha. Dean seems taken aback for a moment, then rallies and drives the other hunter off with some controlled but sharp remarks about attacking other's omegas. Silence falls as soon as the other hunter leaves. Sam content to say nothing while Dean seems to be considering something so deeply he isn't even present to the passing of time.

Eventually Dean snaps out of whatever thoughts he was rapped up in and they go to salt and burn the bones of the young girl who is not yet at peace.

* * *

Sam had... Sam had... Sam had let that alpha assume that he was an omega and that Dean was an alpha!Dean remembers his earlier decision and stops himself from trying to understand Sam's reasoning. He does however mentally move Sam a couple of points higher on his "weird shit" scale, that, if truth be told, has had to have its top measurement increased several times since he's met Sam. Dean's not sure anybody anywhere has a large enough "weird shit" scale to withstand Sam before they've met him. And if that somebody does exist Dean's rather sure he doesn't want to meet them. Such a person must be some sort of weirdness magnet, and Dean has enough weird in his life just with Sam, he doesn't need to add more.

The trickster has behaved itself at least. And considering how weird it actually is he's having an easier time considering that maybe he should actually give it a chance.

**Published: March 19, 2013**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dean's spent three months with the trickster. In his mind he's classified it as neither alpha nor omega, and asexual – not that he'll ever tell Sam that. The trickster has ended up being, oddly enough, the best hunting partner he's ever had. His lack of alpha or omega instincts – as far as Dean can tell – is strangely compatible with Dean's own omega instincts and alpha mindset. Dean's managed to turn off the portion of his mind that screams how unnatural Sam is, how no being should exist without either alpha or omega instincts, and they've managed to settle down into a peaceful routine. They both find hunts, Dean drives, Sam chooses where they eat and stay – nicer places than Dean would ever be comfortable choosing, which is a large part of why he allows Sam to choose –, they stay out of bars, and Dean ignores that that Sam is awake when he goes to sleep and when he wakes, apparently only sleeping – he does sleep, Dean has seen the rumpled sheets to prove it – when there is no chance of Dean seeing. He's not actually sure if the fact that Sam avoids sleeping when he's awake is annoying due to the lack of trust it shows or just more fuel to the fire of his curiosity about what Sam's like so vulnerable.

Dean's still researching ways of escaping from a trickster. He never wants to be caught needing to get away and being unable, but he's pretty much given up on the idea that he's ever really going to need them.

It turns out it was a very good thing he kept searching.

They don't have any idea what it really is when they decide on the hunt. Or rather they have a very good idea what it is and they're also wrong.

By the time Dean figures out what it is they're already separated; Sam trapped inside the warehouse with it and Dean searching for a way in holding the blood coated stakes he's now very glad he doesn't need to spend the extra time researching about. Dean sneaks into the warehouse – silently berating himself that this is perhaps the stupidest thing he's ever done, getting in between two tricksters – relieved to see Sam unharmed. He and the other trickster are standing in the middle of the warehouse, and though they may not be fighting tension permeates the air as they speak, their voices deceptively calm.

"Well hello brother mine. Tell me, which one are you?"

Brothers who couldn't recognize each other? How would they even be able to tell that they were brothers then? Maybe all tricksters were siblings?

"The fact that you can't tell should be all the information you need to tell you that I wouldn't answer that question."

Ah, so Sam was hiding his identity? Dean wondered if Sam's reasons for hiding his identity had anything to do with why he'd abducted Dean and claimed him, the "trick on some other powerful beings" Sam was playing. Maybe the ones on whom the trick was being played was the other tricksters?

If Sam had an aversion to the other tricksters – to all that tricksters were supposed to do – it would certainly explain some of the mysteries surrounding him. Why he admired a hunter. Why he was willing to hunt himself. Why in all the time they'd been traveling together Dean had yet to see him hand out just desserts. But maybe all this time he had been. It would take a long and incredibly planned trick to catch tricksters, and what better just desserts could there be for their kind?

"True, but I have to say, it's rather impressive managing to hide your identity from me. If you won't share your real name what should I call you? I go by Loki."

"Sam."

So Sam isn't his real name. It leaves Dean sad for reasons he doesn't even understand, thinking that all this time Sam has been hiding something so everyday and fundamental from Dean.

* * *

Meeting Gabriel is like a shock of ice water for Sam. Meeting someone he knew in another universe, and who knew him, brings him crashing back to reality. This isn't his world. This isn't his Dean. It isn't like he's forgotten completely. He hasn't been treating this Dean with all the love and care he would his brother. But he has been drawing comfort from having someone so very much like Dean.

But now Sam feels faintly sick, to have let some doppelganger mitigate some of the loss he felt for his brother? To have betrayed his brother's memory like that? Yeah. But he's had a wakeup call. He'll go back to treating this Dean like the hunting partner and near stranger he is. He'll give no more misplaced affection for wearing his brother's face.

But to even start doing that he needs to get out of here. And, near stranger or no, Sam really doesn't want Dean and Gabriel meeting. Gabriel doesn't need to have any idea he's claimed Micheal's vessel, and Dean doesn't need any more strange things about Sam to question.

It's just as he's thinking this that he sees Dean. Well, fuck.

Dean manages to sneak behind Gabriel as he and Sam consider each other, unspeaking. He has a trickster killing stake, which is only going to draw more questions when it doesn't work. When did his life start liking to create cluster-fucks? Then Dean is close enough to put the stake through Gabriel's heart, which of course does absolutely nothing, well it does seem to piss Gabriel off some. He strikes back at Dean quickly, forcing Sam to block him, and, of course, this reveals to Gabriel that his grace is not the grace of some random shuck angel, no he has the grace of an archangel. Realizing this at least manages to stop Gabriel from attacking further, as he is instead staring dumbfounded trying to wrap his mind around there being another archangel hiding out on earth as a trickster.

"Micheal?"

"I'm never telling you, you can give up on getting your answers right now."

"The hell I will! You're not going to shake me till I've figured you out."

Oh god no. The absolute last thing – well not absolute last, there are things like, say, the apocalypse which would be worse – Sam needs is to have Gabriel following Dean and him around as they hunt. He's not sure he can even accurately guess the kind of chaos that would cause.

"No. You're going to leave me alone or I'm going to tell an incredibly persistent and faithful one of our little brothers exactly how to find you and that I think the only thing you need to come back to the family is a little love and persistence."

"How persistent and faithful?"

Castiel? Yeah, he wouldn't give up easy, and he would probably manage to drive Gabriel out of his damn mind.

"Very."

Sam tells him, with a smirk that tells him Sam already know that he's won. Gabriel glares silently for a little while, then just as silently transports himself away.

* * *

Sam doesn't say a word. He's not a trickster – if the stake failing to kill Loki and them being brothers is any indication – and apparently his name's not even Sam, and he doesn't say a god damned thing about it. He just ignores it, like the last half hour hasn't ripped Dean's new world apart. Some part of himself's been waiting for the other shoe to drop this whole time, but he's never expected it to be like this. Sam's closed off again, and most of what Dean knew about him is lies, and yet Dean is still worried about him. The facts may be lies, but Sam is still the being he's been hunting with for three months, the one he's comfortable around and who in all that time has always been kind. And it hits Dean then. He doesn't even know now what Sam is, but that doesn't stop him from trusting the guy. Because the trust rests not on his species, but on him being Sam – the whole fake names issue aside. He trusts the guy, likes him actually. And it's that realization that spurs him on, he doesn't need Sam to spill his guts, because no matter his species or name, he's still the same guy, and Dean trusts him.

"Hey, guess he's left town. Time to find a new hunt then."

And leaving Sam looking a little dumbfounded Dean turns with a grin and exits the warehouse. Figuring out he trusts Sam feels like a weight off his shoulders, and combining that with the fact he managed to startle Sam? Well, right now Dean feels like he's ready for anything they might encounter as they continue to hunt together.

**Published: March 19, 2013**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It takes a bar full of obnoxious alphas to have Dean remember. He'd been feeling good but he wanted a beer and a round of pool so he'd dragged Sam out to a bar. He's honestly kind of forgotten about it, not like Sam acts like his alpha, so the way the alphas at the bar react as soon as they notice his claiming mark when he takes his coat off, well, it kind of blindsides Dean. They go from joking with him and competitive over pool to ticked off about being lied to and associating with someone "beneath them" in an instant.

Wrapped up in his own little bubble with Sam, Dean has honestly been starting to forget about the whole alpha/omega division. People treat him with the respect his alpha upbringing teaches him to expect, his omega instincts have mostly shut up now that he's bonded and his "alpha" – Dean's so totally convinced Sam's not an alpha he's been considering what a third type of people might even be called – is happy with him, and life with Sam contains no interactions that trigger Dean to react to Sam as being either alpha or omega.

He's actually rather ticked off at the alpha's for reminding Dean of the type system again. Living without it has been really nice, freeing, and being forced to remember it's existence feels like he's now carrying around an extra weight.

They leave the bar as fast as is feasible. It's the smartest move to make, but it leaves Dean walking back to the hotel frustrated, and without an outlet for the rage that seems to prickle under his skin.

Checking his phone to find that his dad has sent him a set of coordinates? That's the icing on the cake that convinces him he hates this day.

* * *

Dean's got a message from his dad.

Wonderful. Yet another person from this world that he has no wish to meet but is probably going to anyway. Though maybe Sam's luck will be good and John will have sent Dean a hunt to handle on his own? Sam really wants to put off meeting this alternate version of his father. His own was obnoxious enough, he suspects meeting this one as a stranger mated to his son will be far worse.

Still, he knows they're not just going to ignore a hunt. The lives of those they save will always be more important than the trepidation Sam feels considering meeting this world's John. So when Dean tells him he's gotten a hunt from his father, Sam doesn't bother to argue, he just goes to pack up his duffle.

* * *

The frustration Dean feels bubbling under his skin from the interaction with the alphas last night and his father's call hasn't abated by the time they roll into the town indicated by John's coordinates. It's a small enough place that there's only one motel, and Dean can see his father's truck parked outside of it. So John's here. Awesome.

As the reactions of the alphas last night has reminded Dean it would be best if his Dad continues to have no clue that Dean's an alpha. If the reactions of those alphas is all that's reminding him to attempt to conceal his type then Dean's going to have to take back all the nasty things he mentally said about them.

Because he is awesome – and outside the type system Dean thinks – Sam agrees to pretend to be the omega in their relationship. Dean's seriously going to need to think of something nice to do for the dude as a thank you for this. Sam doesn't have a claim mark, but they both wear things with collars anyways so people will assume based on their interactions in the absence of physical evidence. It's actually how they go about working cases most of the time, but asking Sam to help him lie to his father is a whole 'nother matter entirely.

* * *

It falls apart on the last day. His inner omega has been bitching at Dean the whole time; telling him he shouldn't be obeying his father – seeking his approval – when John isn't his alpha anymore. It's been fueling the frustration that's been building under his skin this whole hunt.

Except it turns out that hasn't been frustration building under his skin. They play their parts perfectly – practice does make perfect – and they make sure that John doesn't see either of their necks to notice claim mark or lack of it. No, what tips his father off is completely beyond his control, it's something he hadn't even considered would be a problem. What tips his father off is the scent of his upcoming heat.

* * *

It turns into a blowout fight. Sam's never seen either version of John this pissed off, not even when Sam got his acceptance letter from Stanford and John told him to stay gone if he left. No, in this fight John isn't even leaving Dean the option of continuing to be family. Sam's father John could be an obsessed bastard at times, but apparently alpha instincts have only made him worse.

He spouts some bullshit about how he had a right to know he wasn't raising an alpha, and how Dean has been endangering the people he saves on hunts by pretending to be something he's not, and how maybe if Dean had told John that he was an omega they could have used it. Maybe there was some way that Dean's status as an omega could have been used to catch the pagan god that had killed his mother.

It's the guilt trip from hell, and it's only the strength of the emotions raging in Dean that stops Sam from asking what the hell pagan god killed Mary. It's something he's never even thought of somehow. She has to have died to push John into hunting, but it shouldn't have been the yellow eyed demon since Sam was never born in this world. He'll have to figure out what's going on – hates having not even considered something so fundamental only to figure out it's nothing like he's been unconsciously assuming it was, it feels like having the rug pulled out from under him – but all of his questions can wait for now, he needs to get Dean away from John.

John seems startled when he moves. He stays shocked and silent long enough for Sam to herd a dazed and anguished Dean into the passenger seat of the impala – for once – and take off for the motel to collect their belongings.

This is the last thing they need. Far such a large emotional upset to coincide with the beginning of Dean's heat – when the last one was what allowed Sam to force Dean into bonding with him – is a stroke of extraordinary bad luck. Discussion of John is going to have to wait, Sam and Dean are going to need the remaining time that Dean is rational to figure out how to deal with the coming heat. Sam will totally understand if Dean wants to be locked up in some cabin to wait it out on his own, hell, Sam's not too keen on fucking his brother's doppelganger. He's not sure if the fact he loved his own Dean in a way he shouldn't have makes this easier, or even worse. On the one hand, it at least means this Dean is physically attractive to him, on the other, it feels like a betrayal of his Dean both as a brother and as the man he loved.

* * *

He was going into heat. Now that it had been pointed out to him he wondered how he could have been so oblivious. It hadn't been frustration building under his skin, it had been heat, a sensation he now recalls from before, from the night Sam found him in that bar and kidnapped him to claim him. Which brings his thoughts to the man – supernatural being of some sort – beside him. Did he want Sam with him during his heat?

As they drove on, dusk turning to night, Dean knew he would have to choose soon. He knew Sam would respect his choice, but he would need to communicate that choice before the need of heat overwhelmed him and left true choice impossible.

**Published: March 20, 2013**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

If Dean had any idea what heat was going to be like he would have chosen differently. He knew that, he told Sam that, and Sam was ignoring him, saying that he'd made a decision before he went into heat, and Sam was going to honour that decision. Dean cursed his past self.

He still understood all his reasons for not wanting to have sex with Sam during this heat. How they had a good thing going as platonic hunting partners, how he didn't want to screw up the balance they'd achieved, how he wasn't entirely comfortable with Sam and heat because of how he'd been claimed. All the reasons were still there. Dean just didn't think a day of feeling like this was worth it.

He was hyper aware of Sam. Every movement, every breath, stirred his inner omega to want desperately, and the barriers between himself and that inner omega were wearing away. He knew they'd be gone soon, and he'd go from trying to rationally tell Sam that he'd changed his mind to begging and trying to seduce the man.

And what the hell? He'd lived this long without heats, only to go into heat twice within a year. What was up with that? He'd pretty much resigned himself – he was jumping with joy to think – that something on one of his hunts might have screwed him up so much he was never going to get heats. Looks like he was wrong.

* * *

Sam was finding himself strangely glad he'd been in love with his brother for so long. It was a position on the matter that he'd never expected himself to be in. Honestly, to be thankful you had been in love with your brother who certainly didn't love you back? But in this case he was. It meant he'd had years of denying Dean to himself. They'd lived in each other's pockets, and he'd had years to get used to wanting Dean and not having him. He'd built up an incredible amount of self-control in the area. Which was good because all of that self-control was being used now.

They'd gone to a remote cabin – it was better to keep the scent of Dean's heat away from all alpha's unless Sam wanted to be fighting over him – which left Sam isolated with a Dean who was approaching being willing to beg him for sex.

Still, Sam liked this Dean. This Dean wasn't his brother but he liked many of the same things, reacted many of the same ways, had a similar sense of humour – not always a good thing. So while Sam wasn't allowing his love of his brother to transfer over to this Dean, this Dean was just about custom made to have him fall in love again. And Sam was determined not to screw things up with this Dean by being unable to control himself.

* * *

When Dean came back to himself, when the heat faded from his senses, he found himself handcuffed to the bed by his left hand. Whoever had done it had made sure to wrap his wrist in cloth beforehand, so there was no broken skin, but Dean would have a ring of bruises there when all was said and done. He had to wonder what exactly he'd done that had warranted being cuffed to the bed. Still, he was sane again now, so Dean began to search for something to pick the locks with, only to see the keys laid out on the bedside table. Well, now Dean was really worried about heats, apparently they hurt like hell when your alpha wouldn't help out, and they stripped away all thought higher than "I want to get fucked". It was the kind of vulnerable Dean never wanted to be, and the thought that it was forced on him by his own biology was rather chilling. Still, it seemed that Sam had kept his word, lingering memories of the heat assured him that he hadn't gotten fucked no matter how he'd begged – a fact that had his inner omega waffling between disappointment and self disgust, wondering what was wrong with him that he couldn't get his alpha to touch him like that.

By the time Dean had showered and dressed good smells were wafting up the stairs, so Dean went down in search of food.

The whole scene was eerily reminiscent of his first heat, complete with a completely tense Sam in the kitchen making him soup. Still, similar though the circumstances may have been the two experiences where completely different. After that first heat Dean had been borderline freaking out over what Sam wanted from him, this time Sam was actually someone he trusted to look after him when he couldn't do so himself. The contrast hit Dan like a smack up-side the head, and the disorientation of it was probably the only reason he mentioned how strange his heat cycle was.

"All my life without heats, and now two in a year... Maybe I pissed off a witch or something."

Dean had a point. Sam certainly hadn't researched the type system of this world much, but he has noticed that omegas tend to go into heat in their late teens. For Dean's heat to have only started now is very odd, but unfortunately with Sam's very lacking knowledge of omegas he has absolutely no idea why such a thing would happen.

"We should try to figure out what's going on. If it is caused by something supernatural then chances are the interference in your heats was not done with kindness. There may be much worse coming."

* * *

They've found nothing. They've researched creatures, and spells, and curses, and even pagan gods; but so far nothing would cause the strange timing of heats that Dean's been experiencing. It's leaving Sam frustrated and worried. They've searched everywhere they can think of, and Sam's on edge with the idea that there's something out there messing with Dean and he can't do anything about it, doesn't know what it is, can't protect this other world's version of his brother, can't protect his friend. His friend. Hell, is that what Dean is now? It seems like his heart has made the decision before his brain could even be involved. Well, friend it is, and Sam's lost too many friends already, he won't let anything put this one at risk. They've kept the investigation to themselves but it's obvious they aren't getting anywhere so Sam thinks it's time they asked someone for help.

It's no surprise Dean's opposed to the idea. He doesn't want to share the fact that he's omega with anyone he doesn't have to, but Sam convinces him by pointing out that they have no idea what's going to happen with his heats. They're pretty sure it's connected with hunting which would make John the most reasonable person to ask since he and Dean have been hunting together most of Dean's life. But with the way John reacted when he found out Dean was omega, neither really want to bring it up with him. They finally compromise on contacting Bobby. They will have to inform him that Dean's an omega, but he's pretty laid back for an alpha, and he might have an idea what all Dean and John have hunted.

Dean refuses to try and have this conversation over the phone so they pack their duffles and head to Sioux Falls.

**Published: April 17, 2013**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Seeing Bobby's house is like walking into the past, in a way not even meeting this Dean was. Dean was a single familiar element in a mildly familiar – simply from how many bars Sam's been in – setting. Here everything is familiar. This is Bobby's house before the war turned it into a ruin, before the prevalence of demons made devils traps and holy water necessary, not just precautions of a paranoid hunter. This is Bobby's house before the foot soldiers of hell walked the earth. It almost brings Sam to his knees, and only calling the cold of the archangel stops the sight from bringing him to tears.

The coldness draws Dean's attention, though he misinterprets the cause – of course he does, how could he even guess the true reason?

"Hey, Bobby's cool. He won't be happy I'm claimed by a supernatural being, but as long as he knows you're not hurting people he probably won't try to kill you."

That's not as encouraging as Dean means it to be, and Sam's pretty sure Bobby will try to shoot him when he finds out exactly how he and Dean came to be bonded. Either Dean hasn't thought of this or he's severely underestimating how much Bobby cares about him. Given how like his brother this Dean is either of those options is a distinct possibility.

* * *

Honestly? Dean's kind of freaking out. Bobby is like a surrogate father to him and he's coming here to ask the man – who doesn't even know he's an omega – for help figuring out why his heat cycle is out of whack, and by the way meet my bonded Sam, and no, I don't even know what kind of supernatural creature he is. Yeah, Dean's not looking forwards to this conversation at all.

* * *

It looks like he needn't have stressed about telling Bobby he's an omega and that he's been mated. His dad's already told the man. Dean's not sure if he's happy cause he's not going to have to tell Bobby himself, or really pissed at his dad for telling anyone information he wants to keep private without getting his permission. His mind is overloaded enough that he tells Bobby that without even thinking about it. Great, Dean really needs to learn how to keep better control of his mouth one of these days.

"I know this whole thing is confusing for you boy, but you ain't the only one. You're dad just had his world view changed and he needed someone to talk some sense into him so he called me. And it's a good thing he did, it's probably the only reason I can sit here and be talkin' to ya without blowing up myself. You tell us, and we've got a lot of anger. Some of it's at you, most of it's at ourselves, but it certainly gets directed outwards first."

"Anger at yourselves?"

"Of course ya idjit! You're omega, we were supposed to protect you, care for you, and we were blind enough we didn't even see it. Your daddy's always had a bit of a problem admitting that he's wrong, even to himself, easier to blame you for hiding than to admit that he should have seen and didn't. He's calmed down though."

"Really? He hasn't called."

"Nah, cause he has trouble admitting he was wrong talking to you like he did. To afraid that you won't take his apology to even give you one the idjit."

* * *

They lapse into silence after that, each one stuck in their own thoughts, until Sam decides he's given them long enough and it's time to ask Bobby for some help on the reason that they've actually come here.

"There's something off with Dean's heat cycle, we've researched every spell, curse, or creature we can think of but we've found nothing. We were hoping you might have some ideas."

The words certainly rouse Bobby. Sam can tell he's got the man's full attention. And when he speaks again Sam can hear the panic edging his words.

"Something wrong with his heat cycle?"

This draws Dean's attention back to the conversation and Sam can see him drawing his mind back to the problem at hand before he answers.

"Yeah, no heats my whole life, then two within the last year."

"And you went through them without any help."

"Sam claimed me on the first one, and he was there to make sure I went through the next one how I wanted to."

As soon as Bobby hears this he casts a suspicious glance up at Sam.

"No heats your whole life, and he just happens to find you the first time you go into heat?"

Yeah, put like that it really does sound suspicious. Sam supposes there's no real reason – save keeping Dean from being weirded out – not to show them how he knew.

"Knew he was going to go into heat, and where, didn't have much information beyond that. I can show you how I knew if that'll stop you looking at me like maybe I'm the cause."

* * *

Sam doesn't even wait for a reply before he's walking away, and for an instant Dean and his inner omega are in complete agreement in their panic that their lack of trust and suspicion of Sam have driven him away and he doesn't want to stay with Dean any more, doesn't want to be his alpha.

But just as quick as Sam left he's back again, holding a stack of paperbacks. Dean's first guess was that they were some type of hunting references – strange as they look – but no, they're some fiction series in the horror genre. Dean's drawing a complete blank on how these are supposed to be connected to anything in their life, and he's sure that his look at Sam conveys just that.

"Read the backs, you should realize pretty soon."

And Dean does. Every single book is about hunts he's done since he and his dad split up and started hunting alone. Dean's really not sure what to think of this, or even really which part he should be focusing on. Should he be more freaked out that someone is writing about his life, that Sam somehow knew the books were real and about him, or that Sam has for some reason been reading about his life?

He's drawing a blank at the moment, so he decides to hold the whole freak out later and get them all back on topic.

"They don't say anything about what's messing with my heat cycle do they?"

"No."

And Dean decides he's had entirely enough shocking and emotional conversations for one day. Anything else can wait for tomorrow, he's going to bed.

**Published: April 17, 2013**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When Dean comes down the next morning Sam and Bobby have already started researching. They've each got a stack of books to go through and the living room is silent but for the occasional rustle of a page turning. Dean goes to make himself some coffee, from what he can guess about his day he's going to need it.

He's right.

* * *

Dean gave up on helping them research a few days ago. He doesn't like going through dusty old books, and besides, Sam and Bobby look like they're doing fine on their own.

He takes the time to read through the books Sam brought in. They are eerily accurate. At least they are up until the point where he met Sam. They diverge there, in reality he got kidnapped by Sam, in the books he noticed the looks other alphas in the bar were giving him and got out of there. He got through that heat alone, realized what it was quickly enough to get away from civilization, but from the book's description and having experienced heat himself, Dean knows the experience must have been extremely painful. The books Sam has are months behind current, so Dean can't tell how he dealt with the next heat, but knowing himself he's betting the him in the books tries to go it alone for as long as he can.

He asks Sam about the lack of current books, he really wants to know what happens in them. The books that just repeat his life are creepy, but the ones that show an alternate to how he's living now are intriguing. He makes so many choices every day, and there's never been a way of knowing how life would have turned out if he had decided differently, now he's holding a book that shows him what would have happened if Sam hadn't come for him that night in the bar, and he wants to know for certain, what would life have been like?

Sam tells him that the books are always out of date somewhat because the author has to wait for the book to end before publishing, but that there are probably a few more out there he hasn't gotten yet, because they're pretty obscure.

When Dean asks him to get those books, Sam gives him an exasperated look and says he's only doing that once they've found out what's been interfering in Dean's heat cycles.

* * *

They've been there for about a week before Bobby finds the answer. He calls them idjits for looking for a supernatural explanation before they looked for a mundane one. Turns out the fact that John didn't know Dean was an omega meant he stayed acting as Dean's alpha far longer than a parent normally would. Dean had an alpha and the relationship was familial, so his heat never kicked in to find him an alpha. When they separated that protection ended. Dean no longer had an alpha and his heat started so that he'd get one.

Sam's kicking himself over this one. The fact they missed it might actually be a little comical. Sam's got no real knowledge of alpha/omega, well, anything, and Dean got raised alpha so he doesn't actually know his own body's responses. Somehow they've both got a complete lack of knowledge of what to expect, it's little wonder that they missed this. Still, Sam blames himself. He knows that this world is different than his own, yet he's been subconsiously assuming things will be the same. He should have researched the differences, found out how things really are,instead of just treating this like his world's past with a few small changes.

* * *

Bobby's looking uncomfortable already, having to talk about Dean's heats. Dean would have bet that he couldn't get more uncomfortable, but he manages it as he pauses in his explanation.

"That's why he had the first heat after so long. As for the second heat... Well, have the two of you been having sex?"

Right, no wonder he looked so uncomfortable, now Dean's uncomfortable too. Discussing his heats is bad enough, having to discus his sex life with his sort-of surrogate father just takes the cake.

"Ah, no, I haven't been comfortable with it at all and Sam's been respecting my wishes on that."

Dean really hopes he isn't blushing, being an omega is bad enough, being seen blushing? That would just be... he doesn't even know an appropriate word.

"Yeah, as soon as I looked into the issue from the angle of normal omega reactions I thought that might be how it was. That's actually the reason for your second heat."

"What!?"

"You have an alpha, but you haven't been having sex with him. Your biology reacted by kicking into heat, trying to get a reaction from him. Think of it as your body's way of trying to make sure he stays interested in you. Now that you've... been through heat... again with him you should have a while before this happens again."

Dean and Sam share a glance. A "I don't want to tell him, you tell him.", "How the hell do we say something?", glance, before Sam speaks up.

"If, say, we didn't have sex during his last heat, how long until he goes into heat again?"

This earns a blank glance from Bobby.

"You're serious..."

Bobby's expression now contains the completely disbelief and shock that Dean's experienced so many times since meeting Sam. It feels rather nice not to be the only one flailing around lost about how to deal with Sam. The thought brings a small smile to his face before it's washed away in his thoughts on how he's probably going to be going through another heat soon.

* * *

They leave pretty soon after that. They've found their answers, and it's just awkward being around Bobby right now.

They pass the car ride in silence. Dean keeps giving Sam these strange glances out of the corner of his eye and even with all the experience of his brother and this Dean, Sam still can't interpret them.

* * *

They've been through a few easy hunts and they seem to silently agree that it's time to try hunting something harder. That's not normally something one should be doing when they have a lot on their mind and they aren't communicating much with their hunting partner, but it seems like a good idea in this case. Normally they wouldn't do so for fear of being distracted and botching the hunt, but in their wish to concentrate on something besides the information they got from Bobby they've actually been more focused than normal on the hunts they've done.

It really shouldn't be a surprise that things don't go well.

They're both injured. Sam is more so, but with what he is he's more worried about Dean's injuries. Sam's part archangel, part demon and while this grants him some immunity to the weaknesses of each it also warps his abilities some. He isn't very good at healing, using the powers he has requires a lot of learning and by the time he got out of hell he had few humans that he fought beside. Most of his comrades were angels, who could heal themselves, so he's never really developed his ability to heal. He's cursing himself for it now, but that doesn't change the fact that Dean is going to have to take the slow road back to being healthy.

**Published: April 19, 2013**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sam's done his best to clean the wounds and stitch them up, but there must have been something in the creatures claws, because Dean's starting to run a fever. Honestly, Sam's wounds have been infected too, but he's banking on his angelic healing to take care of him while he tends to Dean. He figures that if Balthazar can go around being all upbeat and annoying with a punctured lung, then he should be able to take care of Dean with his own injuries.

* * *

Dean wakes up feeling safe and warm. His wounds are dressed and Sam's sitting in a chair by his bed looking exhausted but stubbornly still awake.

It takes hours for Dean to prove he's well enough to take care of himself for a while and to force Sam into getting some rest himself. He only manages by promising to get some sleep himself while Sam does and they end up both crashing in Dean's bed, mostly clothed, but at least under the blankets.

* * *

Sam's still asleep the next time Dean wakes up. It's the first time Dean's ever seen Sam sleep, and he looks young in a way Dean never would have expected. He doesn't look peaceful, his face is wrinkled up a little bit, like a kid with a bad dream, and he's holding on like Dean's his teddy bear. It's strangely cute.

Dean looks for a while longer before he decides that watching Sam sleep any more is a creepy stalker thing to do – and it's supposed to be Sam who's creepy, don't want to mess up their dynamic, so he'd better get up now. Sam's pretty well cuddled up with him so it's slow going and he only manages to get about halfway out of Sam's hold before he apparently jostles Sam too much and his eyes slowly open. He's blinking slowly up at Dean, looking all ruffled and sleepy, and he has to say, before was cute but this is absolutely adorable – not that he'll ever admit that.

Sam's apparently mostly still asleep because the moment he manages to focus enough to see Dean his face splits into a warm smile, dimples and all. Dean's thought about sex with Sam before – he's kind of had to – but this is the first time the fact that Sam is incredibly hot has struck Dean. He feels himself flushing, half kneeling above Sam, before Sam drags him right back down and snuggles in.

All this leaves Dean even more trapped, and pressed up against a man his brain is now unhelpfully reminding him is really hot. He decides he's way to tired to deal with this revelation now, and settles down to go back to sleep.

* * *

They're both feeling better by the time Sam wakes up. Those glances of Dean's are back, now accompanied by a blush, but Sam figures he'll find out what's going on eventually and leaves it be.

The injuries present a problem though. They're well enough to travel, but not to hunt. From the years he spent hunting with his brother Sam knows that if they stay idle for too long they'll end up driving each other nuts. So they've got to find something to do that will keep them occupied and interested without straining any of their injuries.

Sam's coming up empty on ideas until he remembers the roadhouse. He's pretty sure this Dean doesn't know about it and he's been wanting to have the man meet Ellen, Jo, and Ash. A trip there now will kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

Dean agrees immediately when Sam proposes the idea of showing him a gathering point for hunters. He sees through the ploy to get them doing something useful and non-strenuous, but he knows it's a good idea, and he'd agree to a wild goose chase at the moment if it got him out of this hotel room.

He'd realized in a single moment that Sam was hot – and not only that, but that Dean himself was attracted to him – and now he couldn't seem to stop seeing it. He had a wild hope that getting out of the motel room where he'd had his revelation would let the intensity of it fade somewhat, let him go back to the comfortable friendship – friendship? - they'd had before.

* * *

The bar, Sam had called it the roadhouse, is about half full when they get there. They choose a booth for themselves and sit listening to all the discussions going on around them.

And they meat Jo.

Jo who's interested in Sam, who keeps smiling at him, while Sam seems to stay oblivious to the whole thing. It ticks Dean off. Sam's his alpha damn it. He may have no idea the status of their relationship and he's only just realized that he's attracted to Sam, but that doesn't change the fact that Sam belongs to him.

He ends up being rather unfriendly with her, and getting some odd looks from Sam for it. It leaves him pissed off with her, himself, and Sam. This was supposed to keep him and Sam from getting overly irritated as they wait to heal, but so far it's had rather the opposite effect on Dean.

Still, Ellen's nice enough, if rather overly amused at Dean's reactions to Jo, and Ash is a cool dude, and definitely an asset to any hunter, so it's not like the trip is a total bust. Dean will just have to concentrate on the positive aspects and wait out the irritating pieces. But can he really be blamed if all he really wants to do is get back out on the road again where it's just the two of them?

* * *

Dean's been really weird around Jo.

His brother Dean had flirted with her – which Sam certainly wasn't expecting this Dean to do – and when he stopped thinking of her as a potential lay he'd related to her as some strange mix of little sister, friend, and hunting protege. Sam was really expecting this Dean and this Jo to get along and how antagonistic they're being with each other is rather jarring, especially because Sam has no idea what's caused the hostility.

Still, cause aside, it's looking like leaving the roadhouse is probably the best option all round, which still leaves the question of how they're going to keep themselves occupied until they're fit to hunt again. Honestly Sam would rather like to spend the time catching up on all the differences between his world and this world – he's had enough of sudden surprises that the history here is different – but he's fairly sure that Dean would neither want to research with him nor want to find other things to occupy his time while Sam answers his questions about this world.

Sam's got no good ideas, so he does the sane thing and asks Dean if he's got a clue how they could spend their time.

**Published: April 20, 2013**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Dean asks if there are any of Sam's siblings that he is on good terms with and might want to visit, and he gives Sam this look like he's completely crazy when he says no.

The truth is there are "siblings" of Sam's that he would like to see, but these versions of them won't even know who he is, and most of those only became friends after a long process of learning the value of humanity, free will, and emotion. At the moment they are cold soldiers, following the orders of higher ranked angels who are quietly setting up the apocalypse. They wouldn't like Sam, and there is no way he wants heaven aware of his presence.

"Man, just how messed up is your family?"

The question makes Sam think of the many sided war that destroyed his world. Of angels meant to protect mankind working to start the apocalypse. Of beings taught that they had no emotion, no matter the evidence to the contrary. And it is with complete certainty that he answers Dean:

"Very."

"Well, no family to visit, no hunts, I suppose we could just go off sightseeing."

"Where?"

"Not sure. Grand Canyon maybe?"

"Well, that's a place to start."

* * *

Dean hasn't been sleeping well. He knows exactly why, and what would fix his insomnia, but actually going about getting that is a different matter. He hasn't slept well since he was injured. Or, more accurately, he hasn't slept well since he woke up in bed with Sam. Now every time he tries to sleep he feels cold and alone, like his inner omega only realized it needed Sam once it had a taste of what sleeping beside him was like.

But he has no idea how to ask Sam for that, how to admit just how weak he is.

* * *

He realizes a way to get what he needs when they stop for the night. It's a small town, small enough that there is only one motel, and Dean's getting them a room while Sam gets them food. The guy behind the counter is asking him all the normal questions when the solution strikes him.

"Just a queen thanks."

* * *

Dean's moving their stuff into the room when Sam gets back with the food. He notices immediately that Dean is avoiding meeting his eyes, and he realizes exactly why when he walks into the room.

"The only had rooms with queens left, and I don't think either of us is really up for the drive to the next town, so I figure we can just share for the night. If we both wear pajamas it shouldn't be too weird right?"

It's really not as much of a big deal as Dean's been making it, with his avoiding eye contact and all, so Sam decides to act completely cool with it in an effort to calm Dean down.

"Sure. Here, come over and eat, they advertised their apple pie as the best in the state – how many times have we heard that before? - so I thought I'd get us some to try."

And Dean does calm down. The pie is not the best in the state, contrary to the waitress's statements, but it is good, and they finish it off quickly. Getting to sleep is saved from being awkward mostly because their injuries are tiring enough that they aren't actually in bed very long before they're both asleep.

* * *

Sam is actually rested when he wakes up. This is a rather odd occurrence. An archangel needs no food nor sleep, but being only part archangel Sam is stuck in the odd position of needing rest and sustenance yet having no great desire for either. He's dealt with the food aspect somewhat by learning to make good enough food that he wants to eat it, but he's never really found a solution to the sleep aspect.

Still, he might have slept well for him, but he's still up before Dean and he takes the time – he would normally spend it looking for, or researching a hunt – to look more into his unanswered questions about the supernatural.

The colt exists, as does the yellow eyed demon, and Sam puts it on a mental todo list to find time to retrieve the gun and kill the demon. He doesn't need to do it in that order, but it seems prudent to him to both kill the one who's orchestrating the opening of the gates of hell, and to take – and potentially destroy, he'll need to figure that out – the key that opens the gates. He doesn't have time now, but perhaps the next time he wakes hours before Dean he can take a trip over to Elkins.

* * *

Dean wakes alone, but he wakes up content, and he knows then that one night sharing a bed with Sam is not going to cut it. He needs this ongoingly, having found it there is no way that he is giving it up. Now, how to ask for it without letting Sam know exactly how much Dean likes sleeping with him?

It's as Sam is coming back through the door – with breakfast which Dean suddenly has a new appetite for – that Dean realizes exactly what he needs to do.

"Hey, it seems like sleeping together really calms my omega instincts down. I think if we continue it might delay my next heat. You don't mind do you?"

"No, it's fine."

That's ok right? It is the truth. Dean really does think this will delay his next heat, it feels like affirmation to his inner omega that he's wanted by his alpha. The fact that it feels so good isn't something Sam needs to know at all, no matter how his inner omega is protesting that he shouldn't be hiding and lying to get what he wants from his alpha. Dean tells his inner omega to shut up, he has his masculine dignity damn it, and he's determined to keep it, no matter his type.

* * *

Dean looks so uncomfortable asking that they continue sleeping together that Sam knows he can't refuse or make a big deal out of it in any way. Not that he really would. If sleeping next to Dean gives him the kind of rest he suspects it will then he will happily continue doing so. He's actually quite lucky to get that kind of benefit without even needing to ask for it, or to let on how much he needs it.

"So, ready to see the Grand Canyon?"

**Published: April 24, 2013**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They spend the whole day at the Grand Canyon, though they left the touristed areas early on. By the time the day ends, they've thoroughly enjoyed themselves exploring, and they are equally as thoroughly lost. Sam knows they're only likely to get more lost if they try to find their way back in the dark, and he isn't ecstatic about spending the night out here so he offers to transport them back to the motel room.

"Transport? If it's safe and it'll get us back unlost I'm all for it."

So Sam steps close to Dean and draws him into a hug, wings flapping as he brings them back to the room. He's better at the angelic method of travel than he is at healing, but it's still something he has no real experience doing for somebody else, so he figures bringing Dean in close is safer. The movement seems to stun Dean, and he spends about a minute just gaping at Sam, Sam's not sure exactly why. He checks the parking lot through the curtains.

"Dude, you can teleport?"

"Um, yeah."

"How did I not know you could teleport? Why didn't you tell me?"

Honestly the reason Sam hasn't mentioned it is because he knows how much his brother had hated the feeling. He'd been assuming that this Dean would share that dislike, apparently he doesn't and now Sam is stuck looking for a reason he would think Dean wouldn't want to be transported like that.

"I thought you'd be uncomfortable with it, you're a hunter, and it's a supernatural method of transportation and all..."

"Nah, it's really cool actually. How far can you go?"

"Well, I wouldn't like to try going into space, even high atmosphere really. But I should be able to get to anywhere I can land."

"So if I asked to go to the Eiffel Tower... you could get there?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think our sightseeing opportunities just expanded."

* * *

Sam takes the gun from Elkins the next morning while Dean's still asleep. He keeps it with him the whole day as he and Dean visit the Eiffel Tower and get some rather incredible food. It's while they're there that Dean decides this is how they're going to spend their time while they heal. He starts to create a list of faraway destinations they want to visit, and Sam thinks that if the trips will put that same look on Dean's face – like a kid on christmas morning – then he will be happy to take them anywhere that Dean chooses.

* * *

Dean almost wishes he could stay injured forever. Every day they go somewhere new and amazing – that he gets to choose! - and every day he gets held by Sam twice at least, once on the trip out, and once on the trip back. Those moments might just be the best moments of the day for Dean, being hugged so close, Sam smelling of gunpowder and safety.

* * *

They're visiting some tropical island in the pacific when it happens. It's the first place they've gone that's completely devoid of other people, which for some reason makes Dean extremely happy. And before he knows what he's doing he's kissing Sam. In whatever portion of his brain instigated this it was meant to be, strange as it may sound, platonic. The kiss was meant to be a thank you, it was meant to express his happiness and excitement.

It doesn't stay that way for long.

Before he knows it the kiss has turned hot and deep. He's got one hand tangled in Sam's hair, and another clutching on to him between his shoulder blades. Sam must be holding up half his weight, because Dean sure knows he's not doing it himself. His knees are threatening to buckle with every stroke of Sam's tongue, and when he gets enough sanity back to notice the rhythm of it he finds his hips moving to the same beat. He's hard as rock, and even though he's pressed up as close to Sam as it seems possible to go, all his body can try to do is get closer. He's helped in his efforts by Sam, who has one hand on his upper back, but whose other hand is sliding down his spine, pressing them together as it goes. And the hand on his upper back becomes a necessary support as Sam goes from kissing the breath out of him to nibbling at his jaw and then sucking bruises onto his neck.

The claiming mark is the last straw. As Sam's lips brush it, as his teeth nip at it, as the warm suction of his mouth covers it, Dean can't hold back anymore. He clutches Sam and moans as he comes, for long moments completely lost in the pleasure of it.

When he can think again he finds himself kneeling in Sam's lap – his legs must have finally given out on him – and he can feel Sam still hard beneath him. Sam looks beautiful like this, breathless and wanting, and for a moment all Dean wishes for is his alpha inside him. But even lost in the aftershocks of his orgasm he knows this is too soon, so he leans down – taking just a moment to appreciate that for once it's him leaning down to Sam, and not the other way round – and kisses Sam again, sliding one hand down Sam's chest till he reaches his jeans, giving Sam something to rut against. If he needed any more incentive to want Sam inside him the feeling of so much power beneath him – the feeling of Sam's thighs as they flex between his own – would be enough to seal the deal.

Sam is gorgeous as he comes, silently burying his face in Dean's neck, crushing him close as his muscles lock up.

* * *

They both stay silent as they relax slowly. Sam looks at the man in his arms, and it's as he goes to force himself to remember that this isn't his brother that he realizes there's no need. He doesn't need to remember because he's never forgotten. And the idea that he reacted so to this Dean simply for himself, and without any thought of his brother shocks Sam speechless. He's content to just stay here in silence and let this fact sink in, resting in the arms of a man he certainly trusts, and who it seems he may actually love.

**Published: April 29, 2013**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

They're in France again the second time they meet Gabriel. It's in no way intentional. One moment they're walking into a restaurant to get crepes, and the next Gabriel is waving them over to his already fully covered table – which Sam is pretty sure contains more types of sweets than this restaurant actually serves. There's no great way out of this so they join him at his table.

"I've been trying to contact you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've kept them vague, but I've been sending you loads of messages."

"Oh! Sorry, but I've got no idea how to listen to those."

Sam has just figured out what Gabriel means. And yeah, "Angel Radio" is another on that list of angelic skills he never picked up. With a multi-sided civil war going on among the angels a way of communicating open to all listeners was pretty useless. By the time Sam got out of the pit no one was talking on "Angel Radio" anymore.

Gabriel is staring at him now, his expression a mix between shocked, confused, and blank.

"You didn't hear my messages? Forget trying to guess which of my siblings you are, now I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with you."

The sit in an awkward silence for a while after that, Gabriel studying him intensely, and Sam feeling uncomfortable with the scrutiny.

"Well, I've decided. I'll be training you."

Sam considers this for a moment. On the one hand it will give Gabriel many opportunities to study him, but on the other he'll be getting training from an archangel, someone actually on the same power level as him. And when he thinks of the benefits – thinks of being able to heal so that Dean never gets hurt too bad again – well, there's no question what his answer is.

"Alright"

Gabriel pulls a phone from thin air and holds out his other hand for Sam's. Sam hesitates to hand his own over, already imagining all the ridiculous text messages Gabriel is sure to send him, but in the absence of "Angel Radio" this seems the most logical way to stay in contact.

The issue of Sam apparently taken care of in his eyes, Gabriel turns to look at Dean, and promptly chokes.

* * *

The other not-trickster, Sam's brother, is staring at him.

He's wheezing now that he's stopped choking, and he's staring at Dean like Dean's a leprechaun or something equally ridiculous, something that even the people who believe in supernatural beasties think is nuts to believe exists.

It's pissing Dean off. First he'd acted like there was something wrong about Sam – and Dean is firmly ignoring the number of times he himself has thought so – and now he's staring at Dean like there's something off about him too. And who the hell is he to judge? He's some annoying family member of Sam's that Sam hadn't wanted to see, and he's been insulting Sam, and he ordered Sam around, and Sam had obeyed him! It stuck in Dean's craw and he wasn't about to just let it go.

"And when is he going to have the time to train with you? We'll be healed up and hunting again soon."

"Easy. We'll have plenty of time when you're sleeping, it's not like the two of us need to."

And now Dean's staring at the non-trickster like he's the one who's crazy.

"Sam sleeps. I've seen him."

And the non-trickster is back to focusing on Sam, and he seems completely incredulous.

"Dude. You sleep?"

And Sam … Sam looks embarrassed. Sam's getting embarrassed over needing to sleep, and Dean's struck again with overwhelming curiosity about what Sam is. What kind of creature can conjure things from thin air, and teleport around the world in the blink of an eye, and doesn't need to sleep? Seriously.

The conversation has stopped, and they sit in uncomfortable silence as Sam's brother continues to look from one to the other as if they're a puzzle that if he just looks long enough will start to make sense.

It's Sam who cracks first. He stands up abruptly and pulls Dean with him out of the restaurant. He doesn't say anything as they walk down the street, and Dean figures it's up to him to start the conversation.

"I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have told him that you sleep, huh?"

"Nah, you couldn't have known. It's just … this has been nice, but it's been kind of like a dream you know? Like we'll heal up and start hunting again, and none of this will have happened."

And Dean knows exactly what he means. He's had the feeling too. He's almost afraid for it to end, afraid they'll go back to how they were, friends, hunting partners, and nothing more. Dean doesn't want that. Cause Dean? Dean's found he really likes kissing Sam. Sam's tall, and strong, and his alpha, and it turns out that really turns Dean on, in a way he never would have expected. Dean's actually had sex before – as long as he picks up women the only way for them to tell his type is his attitude – but he's never craved it like he does with Sam, which Dean thinks is pretty messed up since he hasn't actually had sex with Sam yet.

And that's another reason he's worked up enough that he told off Sam's brother. He's frustrated. He's Sam's, Sam's his, they have been for a while now, and as soon as Dean realized just how far his own feelings went he's seen no real reason to hold back anymore … but Sam refuses to have sex with him. It's not outright refusal – he's not stopping and pushing Dean away – but Dean knows it's no coincidence that they never manage to get all the way no matter how much Dean wants them to. It's frustrating, and it worries Dean – not that he'll ever admit it. And it ratchets up his fear of losing all this once they start hunting again. He's not sure he can stand to lose what he has, when he's never even gotten all he wants.

But hunting is about saving lives, and no matter how Dean dreads going back, the victims are more important than any insecurities he may have.

**Published: June 9, 2013**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Gabriel texts him a place to meet sometime during the night; Sam sees it when he gets up. He figures now is as good a time to go as any other and Gabriel is there when he arrives, though what he says is something Sam would never have expected.

"Why are you mated to Lucifer's vessel?"

That … actually makes sense. It boggles Sam's mind sure, but it's another of those things Sam really should have considered and didn't.

This world has no version of him, and with no Sam Winchester to serve as the true vessel for Lucifer, that position was left to Dean Winchester. Ability as a vessel is passed down by blood, with the Winchester blood allowing Michael, and the Campbell blood for Lucifer. In this world the only one left with the Campbell blood is Dean. In fact, now that Sam thinks about it he wonders why he and Dean were split the way they were, why they weren't both true vessels for both Micheal and Lucifer.

But that doesn't matter now, the past is over and done with, Sam's world is gone, war has destroyed it. What matters now is that Sam has even more incentive – as if more was ever needed – to stop the apocalypse. Sam's been pressured to be Lucifer's vessel – to say yes -, and he's been Lucifer's vessel. Neither were things he'd wish on another human being, and both were things he'll do everything in his power to keep Dean from experiencing.

But Gabriel's still waiting for an answer, so Sam gives him the bare truth, misleading though it might be.

"To protect him."

"From what?"

"Heaven, and Hell."

* * *

Dean knows today is the day. They're both healed, Sam's been quiet and thinking since Dean woke up, and the beach he and Sam are at has been having mysterious disappearances. They're going back to hunting. The vacation is over.

* * *

It turns out going back to their old life doesn't change what's between them. Most of Dean nearly fainted in relief the first time Sam kissed him as they were researching a hunt, but he's not nearly so glad that the odd barrier to further intimacy seems to have stuck around. So yeah, no change.

Or at least there isn't until after their third hunt.

* * *

It's a salt and burn, no big deal, no injuries, and Dean is still a little high on the adrenalin rush – yeah he's a bit of a pyromaniac, so what? - when Sam asks him to pull over. It's late evening, and they're on some dirt road in the middle of nowhere, but Dean complies. He isn't expecting Sam to get out of the car. Dean's confused and worried when he scrambles out to follow Sam to the hood, but the kiss he gets pulled into is still extremely welcome.

Sam's kisses can be … drugging … and this certainly isn't the first time Dean's found himself coming back to reality when they break for air in a completely different spot than he started out. Sam's used it before as a method of surprising him with their destination when he transports them somewhere, but this time when Dean comes back to himself he's still on the stretch of nowhere road, he's just situated a little differently. He started the kiss standing up, but he ends it stretched out on his back on the impala's hood, one of Sam's arms stretched under his upper back so the hand can support his head, and the other arm curled around Dean's hips to pull their bodies nice and tight together. Dean's thighs have spread without his knowledge or permission, letting his legs clench around Sam and bring him in close. All in all Dean knows exactly what this position leaves him wanting, and he's cursing Sam as a tease in his head at the same time his body is arching in a clear invitation.

The look Sam sends him – mischievous and teasing – as he straightens up somewhat is enough to send Dean's blood boiling with lust. And that's even before Sam uses the extra space to strip off Dean's shirt and set his mouth to work on Dean's chest. He's moving slowly downwards – his mouth now brushing over Dean's abs, setting the skin on fire – and if the mere fact of that wasn't enough to drive Dean out of his mind, well, Sam's got broad shoulders that taper down into his waist, and in reverse the shape of his body is steadily forcing Dean's thighs apart, holding him open for whatever his alpha wants, and the idea of it is doing surprising things to Dean's libido.

Sam's paused now, playing with the skin at the edge of Dean's jeans, kissing and nipping and refusing to move where Dean really needs him to go. And like a snap Dean realizes what he looks like right now. He's half naked laid out over the gleaming black hood – Dean takes good care of his baby, and she takes good care of him, the waining heat of her engine is even now cradling him -, his hands are tangled in Sam's hair trying to tug him further down, and his hips are rolling, in continuous motion, like maybe if he gets Sam's attention there he'll get what he needs. Dean's absolutely mortified, and the blush that comes with that only makes it worse, because that's the only thing that changes, even the level of mortification he's feeling has nothing on the need building up inside him, and it's that need that's running him now.

Somewhere during Dean's realization Sam has taken pity on him. Dean can feel the tug of his belt, can feel the fingers of one of Sam's hands as he tugs Dean's zipper down, the other arm still cradling Dean's hips, holding him where Sam wants him. And then Sam's mouth is … holy fuck.

Dean goes blank. His mind has no extra room for thought for a while as everything he is seems swamped with pleasure. Oddly enough the only thing that stops him from emptying himself into Sam's mouth are the fingers of Sam's free hand as they start to tease him open. And yeah, this feels good, but there's no way he's going to let himself go now and risk Sam stopping what he's finally started, this may be the only time Sam ever wants to do this and Dean's not willing to gamble that it isn't, not with the stakes what they are.

Sam's fingers are inside him now, slick with lube Dean assumes he pulled from nowhere – damn non-trickster – and they match the rhythm of his mouth, making Dean's hips dance between the two sensations, a completely instinctual movement he knows he couldn't stop if he tried.

Dean nearly screams when Sam pulls away, and he might be begging, he can't really tell. Despite his good intentions he was perilously close to coming, and all he can focus on right now is the promise of release.

Dean's not quite sure of the specifics, but some amount of time later – it's probably only his impatience making the wait seem long – Sam leans back down over him. His mouth seeks out the claim mark, and he finds it at the same moment that he slides inside of Dean. The pause let Dean calm down a little, which is probably the only reason he's able to hold back his release, but he's hanging on by a thread.

Sam is on top of him, inside of him, and when Sam finds some place inside him that takes Dean's breath away, makes his vision go white, that's the end. His entire body locks up, frozen, his muscles clenching around Sam, and his arms clutching Sam's shoulders like he's the only stationary point in the world, and he can feel Sam shudder and shake apart above him before Dean's muscles finally relax.

Dean's got only the foggiest perception of the world right now, and even that is fading into darkness, quiet, and rest.

**Published: July 10, 2013**


End file.
